Graphics and Sounds QuikSheet
RTP The abbreviation RTP is short for Run Time Package. The RTP is the default resource pack for each maker, containing all the default graphics, music and sound effects for RPG Maker 2000, 2003, or XP. The use of these graphics is generally considered unprofessional and is usually frowned upon. However, many people have been able to use the graphics proficiently and have created notable games using the RTP resources. Graphics Use of External Graphics Due to the wide range of graphical styles available to users of RPG Maker software, there are many routes a user can take when deciding on which graphics to use for their game. Examples of such routes are: *Use of custom resources, i.e. resources made by a specific RPG Maker user *Use of illegal graphic rips from already existing commercial games Types of Graphical Resources Battle Backdrop These resources are panoramic images, used as a backdrop for battles. These resources are 320x160 pixels in RPG Maker 2000, 320x240 pixels in RPG Maker 2003 and 640x320 pixels in RPG Maker XP. Battle Animations These resources are used to display a skill or effect in battles. These resources are 640x480 pixel sheets in RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003, with each frame of an animation 96x96 pixels in size. In RPG Maker XP, these sheets use 192x192 pixel frames, limited horizontally to 960 pixels and unlimited vertically. The animation frames are not limited to the order on the sheet, and can be rearranged to better suit the user. Charsets / Characters These resources, known as Charsets in RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003 and Characters in RPG Maker XP, are used to display playable and non-playable characters or objects on a map. Specifications *'Rm2k(3)- '''In RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003, these resources are sheets of 16x24 pixel frames, each character incorporating twelve frames. A whole sheet incorporates 8 characters, and is 288x256 pixels in size. *'Rmxp- 'In RPG Maker XP, Character have four "directions" and four "steps", regardless of the height or width of the entire sheet, and does not have a fixed size. Character sheets only contain one character in them. *'Rmvx(ace)- '''In RPG Maker VX and RPG Maker VX Ace, Character have four "directions" and three "steps", regardless of the height or width of the entire sheet. Character sheets consist of eight characters again like in RPG Maker 2003, and character sheets have four columns and two rows of characters, so a specific character in the sheet takes up one eight of the sheet. Distinctive Styles of Charsets =RTP Style = RTP styled sprites are the most common in the community. This is attributable to several things, one of which is to allow users to slip these assets in a game that uses RTP assets. =Rips = Rips are charsets made from the graphics of a professionally created game. They have some advantages and disadvantages to the standard RTP style. An advantage would be simply aesthetic. Perhaps the ripped sprites you are using better fit your game's tone than the RTP style. Also rips tend to be less common than the RTP style, so they often leave more of an impression on the player. Rips : Take a rips from a game with snes or other The drawback is that rips are not original and their is a high chance that some of your players will have played whatever game it is that you ripped from. They are likely to come away from playing feeling that you weren't skilled enough to make your own sprites, or they may have a hard time perceiving your character as a separate creation from the character that originally used your ripped graphics. =Tall = As the name implies, they are taller and more realistically proportioned in comparison with RTP style character graphics. Generally people in the community have a higher opinion of this style of sprite than RTP style sprites because of their more "serious" appearance and because they are not used as much. It may seem strange that a more attractive style of sprites should be relatively uncommon in the community, but tall sprites have some drawbacks that resulted in them not being used as much. One of the obvious things is that they are rarer than the RTP styles sprites and thus harder to get a hold of, even if you do wish to use them. Consequently it is hard to find enough of a variety of them to make a convincing world of NPCs without their graphics being too repetetive. In addition to this, tall sprites are more detailed and harder to modify to make the graphics represent the character as they look in the creator's imagination. It is also more difficult to take a tall sprite and make poses for its character because the larger sprite is more at risk of crossing the boundries of its individual grid in the charset, and thus being cut off in the game. This is not a problem in RPG Maker XP though, since the size of the sprite is limited only to 640x480 px, which is the resolution of the game window. Chipset / Tileset These resources are used to display areas or environments within an RPG Maker game. These resources are known as Chipsets in RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003 and Tilesets in RPG Maker XP and later. In RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003, these are grids of 16x16 pixel tiles at 480x256 pixels in total. In RPG Maker XP, these are grids of 32x32 tiles at 256 pixels in width and no limit on the height of the tilesets. As a result of this flexibility, RPG Maker XP tilesets are generally larger in filesize than their RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003 counterparts. In RPG Maker VX and RPG Maker VX Ace, they're made up of several separate images of resolutions between 512x256 and 512x512 which are grids of 32x32 tiles, with a fixed limit on the amount of tiles per tileset. Due to the multiple images required to build a tileset, tilesets are usually larger in size than in RPG Maker XP. In addition, RPG Maker VX can only have one tileset for each game. In RPG Maker MV, the tile size has been increased from 32x32 to 48x48, so grids are now up to 768x768 pixels in size, meaning that file sizes are much larger than in RPG Maker VX Ace. Sounds Music RPG Maker 2000 can use MIDI and wav format sound files for music. RPG Maker 2003 can use MIDI, wav and MP3 format sound files for music. Sound Effects Sound effects simulate real life noises and add depth and flavor to a game. Category:Resources